


The Best Welcoming Ceremony In Eorza

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Awkwardness, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, Embarrassment, Epic Fail, F/M, Original Character(s), Singing, Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV), dont post to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: The Warrior of Light conducts the Starlight Celebration choir.It ends badly.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 7





	The Best Welcoming Ceremony In Eorza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightOfTheLucii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/gifts).



The Warrior of Light  _ cringed _ .

Every wave of her accomplished hands, proficient in summoning forth the greatest healing magic known to Eorza, roused discontent. A flick of her wrists brought discord, a deafening cacophony drowning out the natural beauty of the Gridiania woodlands.

An accomplished conductor the Warrior of Light was not, her tail curling in absolute shame.

From the first beat, the Starlight Celebration choir under her guidance faltered, and it only plummeted south from there.

Squawks and high pitched shrieks at inopportune times did not make for a heartwarming performance, with tonal direction so divided, even the Warrior of Light herself could not unite them again.

To her highly sensitive Miqo’te ears, her own choir was  _ torture _ .

The cackling Lalafel in the front row, snorting beneath her red hood, did little to help matters, cuddling her summoned topaz carbuncle, and crying with hysterical amusement.

As if witnessing the singing concert  _ bombing _ made her year.

A strangled screech mistaken for a harpy or a foul tempered imp echoed across the audience, frightening the children present. Even the grown ups were shaken, covering their ears in an attempt to block out the caterwauling choir.

Nothing she did remedied the situation, and all she could do was ride out the nightmare. Not even the festively dressed Chocobo, decked in holly berry red, saved the performance,  _ kwehing _ over the babble of voices.

Then, mercifully, it ended.

The choir fell silent, but there was no applause or cheering.

A bead of sweat trickled down the humiliated Miqo’te’s face, and she didn’t dare turn around, imagining all the stares that awaited her. That is, until a gentle laughter drifted to ears.

She turned around, and her heart fluttered at the sight greeting her from beyond the rows of seats.

In the gentle snowfall, his silver armour shining in the moonlight, stood Aymeric. His black and blue robes moved in the gentle breeze, and his apologetic smile reached her from the back of the crowd.

Slowly, he strode towards the Warrior of Light, his ebony black hair dusted with snow. His pointed ears reddened from the chill, but the happiness on his face at finding the Miqo’te he adored was priceless.

The Elezen cupped his lover’s cheek, cherishing the pink bloom there, and her mismatched eyes. “A welcoming ceremony? I’m touched.”

The Warrior of Light punched him playfully in the chest before throwing her arms around Aymeric, cheerfulness bubbling inside her at this pleasant surprise. Holding her close, the Lord Commander laughed softly, spinning her around in his arms before dipping his head, and kissing her beneath the countless stars.

Even if the Starlight Celebration music did not go as planned, the song in the Warrior of Light’s heart rang in perfect harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my girlfriend, @LightOfTheLucii. The WoL in this story is based on her avatar in FFXIV, who is a Miqo’te White Mage. And you get Aymeric for Christmas. Love you. 💙
> 
> The Lalafel Arcanist is based on my avatar, who found the whole terrible Starlight Celebration singing downright hilarious.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤


End file.
